


Hidden in plain sight

by futacookies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, SakuAtsu Week, bottom Sakusa, tispy Sakusa, top Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futacookies/pseuds/futacookies
Summary: sakuatsu week day 2, tier 1:masks/hideSakusa really believed he couldn’t love Atsumu as much as Atsumu loved him.Or: tipsy Sakusa unfolds something sober Sakusa wasn’t even aware of.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 470
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Hidden in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I hate this. This wasn't even planned because I'm not capable of writing pwp or sex scene in general but the starting idea I had this morning was so good I just couldn't throw it away.  
> Please enjoy it anyway, and follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/futacookies)!

«Are you hiding, Omi-kun?»

«Nice to know you grew a brain, Miya.»

«You can call me _‘Tsumu_ , Omi-Omi, there’s no one else here.»

Sakusa huffed as Atsumu hugged him. He had isolated himself on a secluded balcony to avoid having to do small talks with sponsors. Their team held those kind of event periodically, to keep all sponsors happy and invested enough for them to keep donating money. It was nothing but a formality, really, but Sakusa hated it.

It was all too much: too many questions, too many handshakes, too many people hoarded in the same room. Lately Sakusa started wondering wheter he was claustrophobic as well. But no matter how tiny the balcony was, he didn’t mind Atsumu invading his space at all.

«You promised me you’d behave.»

«I am behaving!», Atsumu protested weakly, as he loosened his embrace. «I’m behaving so much that when my boyfriend went missing, I came searchin’ for him.»

Sakusa blushed. _Boyfriend._ Atsumu kept calling him his boyfriend. And it’s not like Sakusa didn’t like it. Maybe it was too soon, maybe there were too many feelings involved. Too many feelings for him to take in at the same time. He didn’t know if he could process them. If he could return them with the same intensity. Yet they had been in a relationship for so long – _Atsumu, who had always been the kind of guy who wants everything as quickly as he can get it, with no compromises whatsoever, even accepted to slow down for him. Sometimes it took months for a very small progress. Until Atsumu told him he couldn’t hold back his feelings anymore. Until Atsumu told him he loved him._

And Sakusa loved him too, in a way. He definetely loved him enough to allowing himself to touch him. To be touched by him. To have some sort of normal relationship – _but boyfriend? He couldn’t think of Atsumu as that. I love you? He couldn’t say that. He wondered if he ever would._

«We should head back anytime soon.», Atsumu stated, buring his face in the crook of his neck. Sakusa sighed – _he wished they could stay there forever._

«Can’t I just go home?», he lamented instead.

***

«Omi-san! ‘Tsumu-san!», Hinata waved, as he run towards them. «They sent me searching for you!»

«I managed convincing this party pooper to join us!», Atsumu explained, putting an arm on his shoulders.

«Miya.», Sakusa scolded him, getting his arm off his shoulder. Atsumu looked deeply mortified for a second, then he hid everything under a sarcastic smile, as he faced Hinata’s questioning gaze. «He’s always so grumpy!», he complained.

Sakusa knew hiding their relationship was the wisest choice. He trusted Hinata-kun, sure, he trusted their teammates as well – _but once the news was out in the world there was no way to erase it. Not everyone was willing to accept an homosexual player. Especially someone as quirky as himself._ Better not risk it all.

He needed something to drink. No, he wasn’t much of a alcohol lover, nor he could handle alcohol that much, but if he focused on not embarrass himself when tipsy, maybe he could set his mind off all those people – _maybe he could set his mind off Atsumu’s disappointed eyes as he pushed him away so harshly._

***

« _’Tsumu_ , take me home.», he whispered in his ears as soon as Atsumu got closer. Eventually, drinking so much was a bad idea. Especially since Bokuto was kind enough to fill his glass as soon as he emptied it. The only thing he wanted was to disappear between Atsumu’s arms without having to worry about what position Black Jackals were at in the league nor about a partnership some company of masks wanted to offer him.

«Ah, Omi-kun, yer so funny when yer drunk!», Atsumu answered, apologetically smiling at Bokuto. Sakusa pouted. He wasn’t joking. «I guess it’s better to take ya home.», he announced, showing him his car as he explained everyone else how he really couldn’t let him drive after drinking, and how Sakusa would have preferred not return home rather than having to take the subway.

«Yer a disaster.», he whispered lovingly as he helped him secure his belt.

«I’m just tipsy.», Sakusa protested, pushing him away.

Atsumu hummed: «Yer tipsy enough to call me _‘Tsumu_ right in front Bokuto. You almost gave me an heart attack.»

Sakusa blushed. «Just drive.», he ordered. Then he rested his head on the car window and stared absentmindedly at the view. He wouldn’t even noticed when they arrived if Atsumu hadn’t warned him.

«You should get some sleep, Omi.», he suggested. Sakusa pouted again.

«I don’t want to stay alone. Come sleeping with me.», he ordered. Atsumu laughed.

Of course he would sleep with him. Sakusa knew he didn’t have to ask twice – _Sakusa knew he never had to ask anything twice, because as much as Atsumu loved acting like a jerk, he just had a thing for pleasing him. Maybe he thought Sakusa would love him more that way._

«’m gonna take a shower.», Atsumu told him. Sakusa just nodded and head off to his bedroom, dropping dead on his bed as soon as he striped off his clothes. He only opened his eyes once he felt the mattress curving under Atsumu’s weight.

«Come here.», Sakusa whispered, pulling him between his arm. He hid his face in the crook of his neck. «You smell like soap.»

«Don’t I?», Atsumu replied with a smile, lazingly stroking his naked back. Sakusa shivered, holding him tighter.

«’Tsumu.», he moaned «I want you. I want you so much.», he said, jerking his hips against his. Atsumu breathed sharply. Then he kissed him, his tongue slowly caressing Sakusa’s lips, his hands pulling Sakusa’s curls as he left a wet trail down his neck.

Sakusa lied on his back as Atsumu opened the drawer to get condoms and lube. It wasn’t the first time they had sex, but Sakusa couldn’t help feeling butterflies in his stomach and a such endearing sentiment as Atsumu looked at him like he was the most precious being in the world.

«You sure you wanna do this? Yer not like, that drunk that ya can’t rationally think, are ya?», he asked. Sakusa just nodded. Atsumu grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. Atsumu’s finger, now coated in lube, lingered around his entrance.

«Stop teasing.», Sakusa whined. It wasn’t wine’s fault if he wasn’t being rational. Atsumu was much more intoxicating then alcohol: all he could think about was him, his liquid golden eyes sparkling in the dark room, his hands fondling the tender skin of his thighs, his mouth slightly parting when he breathed.

Sakusa groaned as Atsumu put just the tip of his finger in. He pushed his hips towards him and arched his back, silently asking for more.

«And _you_ call _me_ a tease, Omi?»

Sakusa closed his eyes, focusing on Atsumu finger moving inside him, on how much he was feeling. He jolted when Atsumu found his prostate, after stretching him for a while. He cracked one eye open and saw Atsumu staring so intently at him Sakusa could feel his skin burning. His whole body was burning as he chased more of Atsumu’s touches. Sakusa put his arm over his eyes, not ready to actually let all his emotions show.

When he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, when he thought he was going to come with just one finger and the most overwhelming sensation wrapping around his hazed mind, Atsumu pulled away. Sakusa loudly complained, his arm still tightly pressed all over his face.

«Omi-kun~», he whispered, as he teared the condom open. Sakusa shivered with anticipation.

Atsumu tickled his hand. «Don’t hide from me, please.», he begged, pounding his hips. He held his breath and Sakusa hissed, adjusting to his timing.

«You feel so good.», Sakusa breathed. He could only think about wanting more: more of Atsumu inside of him, more of his frantic thrusts, more of his voice softly moaning his name like the sweetest litany.

«Omi-», he panted, «Omi. Let me see your pretty face, will ya?», he pleaded, voice almost broken by pleasure.

Sakusa whimpered. He didn’t know if he could do that. He knew he would combust the second he looked at him. He knew Atsumu would feel the same, but Atsumu never hid anything, he fearlessly wore his heart on his sleeve. Sakusa wished he could do the same. Sakusa wished he wasn’t afraid of all the feeling Atsumu kept throwing at him – _he wished he didn’t feel the need to hide their relationship. Or his own feelings for Atsumu._

« _Please_ , Omi.», he implored.

As soon as Sakusa removed his arm, Atsumu shifted him, putting one hand on his back to pull him closer. He was staring at him with such pure fondness Sakusa felt his heart burst.

«I love you.», he blurted out, widening his eyes once he processed his own words.

«I know.», Atsumu admitted. Then he pulled him in a desperate kiss, sucking his tongue, bomping against his nose, biting his lips right before leaving his mouth. His thrusts deepened – _Sakusa would have closed his eyes and just rode the wave of pleasure that was threatening to sweep him away, but Atsumu’s eyes where locked into his._

«I love you too.», Atsumu panted. His breath was so fast he had to stop before speaking again. «I love you so much. I love you. I love you. I love-», he interrupted himself as he came. «I love you.», he finished, and it took just a couple more thrusts for Sakusa to reach his orgasm.

***

«What did you mean, you know I loved you?», Sakusa asked, as Atsumu lends him a towel to dry his hair.

«’course I do!», Atsumu exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It wasn’t that obvious, though, if he didn’t even fully realise it until few hours ago. Atsumu kissed his shoulder. «Of course I do.», he softly repeated. «You hid it in plain sight.»


End file.
